Mermaid Out Of Water
by innermermaid
Summary: Mermaid Ariel is captured by Eric in a fishing net after leaving her family. Eric, the captain of the ship has not seen land or a woman in months. Contains Rape, Ariel/Eric, Mermaid sex, bondage, non-consent
1. To Catch a Fish

Was a lot of fun to write this and I hope you enjoy reading it :)

o(=-{ thats a mermaid btw

I felt a giddish wave crack into a grin as I spotted a huge shadow loom across the ocean floor. Excited I propelled myself upward, sticking to the tunnel of shadow till I reached the belly of the boat. Hands outstretched I brushed the seams of the wood wondering what the tree had looked like. Slowly swimming around the hull of the ship I broke through the surface of the ocean and was meet with searing pain filling my lungs as breathed in the cool air. I grinned as I squinted up at the full moon giving time for my eyes to adjust to the bright light.

My curiosity swelled as I noticed faint music being carried by the wind from on board the ship. Without waiting for my eyes to fully adjust I felt my way to the rigging and started to haul myself up. Peering through the balustrade I saw a human sitting cross legged on the ground with a dog sleeping on his lap an he played a pan flute. Mesmerised I hung to the ship loving each second more than the last. When the human finally stopped and patted the dog saying "get up Max" the dog just lifted its head gazing lazily at the human. I giggled as the man tried to untangle himself from the seemingly sleeping dog.

Adrenaline filled me as I realised he was coming my way and I shifted out of the way with only a second to spare. Sneakily I watched him walk up stairs to the wheel of the ship and stare at the starry horizon. Max suddenly perked his head up sniffing and I froze not even daring to breath. He got up, nose to the ground sniffing. I looked back to the human but he still at the other end of the boat, now fiddling with a metal object seemingly composed of gears. Sighing I turned back to the dog only to find him nose to nose with me. A tiny yelp of surprise escaped me which scent the dogs tail into a steady tick. Curious and excited I tried to touch the dogs nose but he liked my finger first. Happily I started to pat his head and then back moving onto his tail which he did not seem to like as he immediately gave my hand a gentle nip.

Shocking me I peered around the ship once more trying to spot the human. My shoulder was knocked into the side of the ship as heavy ropes crashed against the side of ship, there was a barking noise and lost my perch on the side of the hull and fell but instead of landing in the water I dropped only a meter landing in the thick netting. I tried to role out towards the ship but the other side of the netting was already being hoist up sending me rolling back towards the sea.

Shrieking I clung on to steady myself and looked up to see the gaping face of the human who clearly couldn't quiet grasp what he was seeing. I was first to react by wildly tearing at the rope, instantly the net was slowly being heaved up by the burly man muttering "A mermaid! Fucking hell a real Mermaid, Oh my god!" I fitted an arm, then my head and was thrashing my tail trying to propel me through the net, and Yes! both arms were through the net, my downward fall was short lived as my body was snagged again at the waist. Fervently I pushed to the rope trying to slide it off when rough hands wrapped around my waist pulling me against the hull. I whacked the man with my tail as I was currently upside down, but tipping my tail to the deck allowed him to push down on my tail momentarily standing upright before I collapsed under my tail.

My capturer knelt beside me slightly out of breath and said "your a mermaid" I look of wonder on his face that had so often filled my own. Shocked and scared I suddenly pushed myself to the hole I had been looking through earlier but was stopped inches from freedom by the netting that my tail was still trapped in. Cursing I tried to yank it free but the man was kneeling on it inadvertently anchoring me with his weight. "Wait!" He pleaded "I'm sorry I caught you, I thought you run away, or swim away and I was just so shocked, well I'm sorry." Finding my voice after the shock of being seen. "So let me go," I said calmly looking straight into his blue eyes as if this was a common occurrence. "But, but you'll just..." He stammered. " _You'll_ never know unless you let me go."

"I can live with that." He gave me a cock smile that filled me with anger, of ours he could live with that he wasn't the one who was trapped! "How dare you! This is ridiculous. I haven't put up with shit my whole life just to end up here-" "Wow wow calm down I just want to talk to you," he said and I realised he was staring at my bra, I looked down thinking it had been damaged in my struggle, but it was fine and he seemed suddenly embarrassed. "And, and ask you some questions. Like.. Whats your name?"

Questions. that had me hooked. What could he possibly want to know about the sea? Was he just like me only trapped on land? "Princess Ariel, Daughter of King Triton ruler of the Seven Seas" I declared with an air of regency I hoped would intimidate him. It worked. He rocked backwards in shock "there's a King?" I paused waiting for more but he just sat starring at the ocean so I went on. "Whats your name I prompted him hoping he would cut the netting soon "Eric, Prince of Enchancia. Captain of this vessel" My turn to be surprised. "Where are my manners, let me help you out of the net and then we can get out of this wind and have some food in my Quarters." "Your what?" Yes thank god I could escape! But then I can't ask him anything about humans! Ah do I run or stay?

Suddenly he was up off my net hand under my arms helping me stand. "Its this way" He said moving towards a door on the deck under the wheel, decision time! But my tail was already dragging beside him already a meter from the deck. Oh well, I'd regret not getting answers anyway.

He let me fall onto a soft surface I assume was his bed and gazed intently at me for a moment seeming to decide something in his mind. he turned and shut the door instantly warming the room and moved something that made a loud clicking sound "What was that?" I asked crawling my torso closer. "I locked it, its um, well if one of my men comes they won't be able to open the door." "Oh" I tried to think why this was important when he crashed into a table. He stumbled to a hanging lamp which he made dance with fire and I almost squealed with joy.


	2. Eric's Intentions

Ariel's keen mermaid eyes adjusted to the darkness of to room quickly and she gazed speechless at all the wonderful things in the room. Everything in the room was wooden but there were cabinets and shelves and a desk with a map stretched across it.

Eric finally found whatever he had been rummaging in his cluttered draw and closed it turned back to Ariel lying face up on his bed. Her fins lazily swaying with the rocking of the ship. Three lamps hung in his room filling it with a soft, warm glow. He had finished explaining how fire, candles and oil lamps worked and whilst

Ariel's face was still contorted in concentration trying to understand the concept of a spark, Eric's was thinking about how the light made a circular shadow around her bellybutton and her sea shell bra cast harsh shadows across he chest. Finally sensing the man standing above her Ariel turned and saw the glint of the blade Eric was holding.

o(=-{

I looked at Eric inquiringly, his face in darkness. "What's that?"

"It's a knife, to cut the net. I thought you said you collected human stuff?" I propped myself up on my elbows as he sat on the bed beside me and steadied his right hand on my belly with the knife whilst moving the rope back and fourth with his left. He then stood and lifted her tail slightly removing the net from underneath and letting it drop to the floor.

With a lingering look at her form he moved across the room put the knife in the draw and locked it. I watched Eric turn back to be as I debated what to ask him about next, I'd narrowed it to either the stars or things Scuttle called mountains. However, I was perplexed by Eric as he removed his key chain and purposely dropped it. Then he started to untie the strings of his shirt, "what are you doing?" I had thought that humans always wore clothes as to not get cold.

"I'm undressing myself. I intend to go to bed. It is the middle of the night after all." He threw off his shirt and took a steady steep forward, something I realised I could not do. He had started to untie the string of his pants when I said "I should go then, I could sleep outside, mermaids don't get cold. I'll be fine." I was trying to sit up on my hand when I saw movement bulge out from his pants, pointing I said "I think there's an animal in your trousers." He looked down blankly and then started to laugh.

I frowned with annoyance not understanding the joke when a rock of the boat made me fall on my back. Hastily I got back up trying not to look embarrassed when I saw Eric bend forwards pulling his pants to his heels. As he stepped out of them I gaped wide for there was no animal, but an extension of his now naked body pointing straight at me. "Do merman have these, or do you have another question for me?"


	3. Do Fish have Hymens?

"No! Don't come near me!" I screeched I bent my tail up into the air and tried bat him away but he ducked down and grabbed the net and started pacing towards me again. Twisting around so my tail was out of his grasp I pulled on the sheets to shift me further and further away, but I couldn't pull my gaze from his now skyward pointing member. "How dare you" I spat as he blocked my way to the door, not that I could run away without his help. "I trusted you" my head is spinning trying to think of a plan, but no escape seems possible.

"Please Eric" I beg, "You don't have to do this" He jumped for my tail, but I twisted out of the way. Lying next to me I tried to punch him in the head, but only got a shoulder. I tried to roll of the bed but he had jumped on top of me straddling my back I tried to push myself up when grabbed my right forearm and unceremoniously pulled it back. "AHHHH!" I cried "please Eric just stop, I'll stay just stop, Please!" I begged as I tried to twist onto my left side. "Sh sh shhhh Ariel, nearly done" he coed tying and end of the net to my wrist.

Then he looped the net over his bedhead pinning my torso to the bed. Squealing I reached up trying scratch his neck, possibly his face when I felt it, pressing against my belly and I froze.

I stiffened for a second then my hand flew to his back nails posed when an idea came. About time I told my brain. Loosening my body which had been torte I ran the ball of my middle finger down the small of his back and arched up my hips squeezing his erection. He made a primal growl and shifted down looking me in the eyes "why the change in pace baby?" He huffed, his stinking breath warm on my neck. Baby! Who the fuck is he to call me baby! "I've never done this before, I want it to be special, _not_ be tied up.."

He started to chuckle and ran his rough hand down my side "You've never met a human before how could you have had sex with one?" Angrily I poked his solid abdomen making him give a reproachful huff "You know what I mean" I say with the sexiest smile I can muster "come on baby, untie me?" and I give him my big pitiful Ariel eyes that always helped me ask for anything as a kid.

He stared into my eyes and there, that tell tale glimmer, "I'll get the knife" he said smiling and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. I was stunned, it was my first kiss and it had happened so quickly. I wouldn't have realised he was moving off the bed if his cock hadn't slid down my tail as he got up.

He picked up the key. Think Ariel! Think! Walked towards the draws. Need the key to open door! My heart rate quickened as I heard the lock _click_. How do I get to the door? _Swoong_ the draw opened. Running out of time! I need to knock him out.. I looked around the walls for a weapon. I can hear him coming closer, of course! God I'm stupid! The knife!

Suddenly my tail was being yanked away from me, I thrashed and bucked to no avail feeling a strap loop and tighten around me "Eric! What are you doing!"

He grinned like a child "Come on! Untie a mermaid! HAHAHAA Oh god Ariel I can't believe you fell for that!" I felt like I'd been slapped. I just wanted to be free in the ocean and instead hes laughing at me. I spat at him hitting his toned bicep and he stopped laughing. "Well I am about to rape you so I can't really tell you off for that, but don't forget there are twenty men below this deck" Shit! I can't believe I didn't think of them sooner! I started to cry the word HELP but a massive hand squeezed my windpipe "And each one will want to fuck you when I'm done." My voice died at these words and tears started to well up on my face for the first time ever.

My left hand hit, slapped and pushed with all my might against Eric's torso and his member as he positioned himself on top of me. Straddling my belly he wrestled with my arm but his solid sailor arms soon had my last limb, my last hope, pinned and tied in the netting. I turned my head to the side to avoid looking at his huge shaft lying between my breasts. The puddles that had formed in my eyes spilt down my face. "Gorgeous" Eric muttered as he leaned in and kissed the corner of my mouth.

I spun my head around knocking his in the process. He squeezed his palms against my head and leaned in again kissing my top lip then my bottom, and then my whole mouth in big sweeping kisses. Then his firm tongue ran along the inside of my lip and my locked jaw opened just a fraction. Thumbs pressed into my face forcing my jaw to stay parted, whilst the body of his tongue slide along the body of my own.

As he lifted his head I could feel his semi limp member regaining strength as it hardened against my belly. "Please, you can still stop this," I whispered as he lifted my shoulders to untie my bra strap "my cock disagrees baby." OMG the nerve! And he called me baby! My shells clattered on the ground and I spat "you-rotten-piss-sack-of-demon-sludge-if-you-don't-" "WHOH there! And she has colour! Oh and if looks could kill," he clutch his heart dramatically and again I spat at him, a concept I'd never even had in the sea. Wiping his face he smiled at my grimace before backhanding it off my face.

Sitting up again he started exploring my breasts, glazing his hands simultaneous down my waist. Then ran one hand past my belly button down my tail making slow circles until "where's your vagina?" he asked stunned. "My what?" was he finished? was that it? his hands weren't that bad, he had seemed so threatening, so cruel- "Your hole!" He was up on his knees and grabbing my waist and with great strength flipped me over and was now running his fingers over the back of my tail. I held my breath praying to Zeus he wouldn't see it.

Mad, he turned me over again but then.. shit. He saw it. On my hip was my cloaca.

Chuckling to himself he leaned in so he was on his elbows. I turned my head to stare at him my eyes pleading one last time. He had one hand round his cock and I felt its head brush in a circle around my hole. All my muscles constricted in fear as his head started to push into my entrance. He gazed into me, drinking me in as his shaft dug deeper into me, pulsing as it went.

I pulled at the ropes around my wrists trying to withdraw him as I feared he would soon impale me, but the strap round my fins prevented me from wiggling more than a centimeter. Eric paused his slow decent with satisfaction on his face and I realised he was all the way in. Looking away from him I closed my eyes thinking it was over.

o(=-{

Ariel's shoulders were so smooth, and on her side her boobs elongated out, bouncing at our every move. My dick was pulsing inside her tight tail, anxious to get moving. She turned away from and for the first time Ariel stilled. A primal beast roared in triumph inside me and I began pushing in and out of her. My mind had no thoughts other than the urgent need to go deeper and faster into my little mermaid.

Her body bucked in shock and surprise as I continued my primal pounding, my dick swelling in my fever. "What are you doing?" She gasped underneath me. I moved some of her still wet hair off her face so I could fully appreciate her beauty as a grunted in her ear "fucking you my sweet." Ariel was still twisted in shock and fear when I heaved in ecstasy, slamming into her one last time before shooting into her. I stayed there as she cried planting kisses on her neck.

Pulling out slowly my limp member showed no sign of blood and I wondered if mermaids had hymens. Maybe it wasn't her first time? No matter. I walked to my closet and got dressed finding my key on the floor. Turning back to Ariel she was still laying on her side crying, her hair once again covering her pretty face.

"I'm going to go wake my crew now, unless you want to?" I teased. No response. Sighing but still satisfied I leave, lock the door and stare out at the rim of orange glow touching the horizon.


	4. The Morning After

o(=-{

Slowly the light sifted in through the lace curtains as the sounds of men grew louder. I had stopped crying a while ago but my eyes still burned with a sharp pain I was sure the ocean could soothe. I kept my eyes closed to try and steady their throbbing and called on my mind to play whale sounds to drown out the voices outside.

Suddenly uncomfortable I had a dead feeling in the arm my head had been lying on. I was also unbearably hot and realised a few hours of sun had past and the sun now stretched up to my belly button. It caused a horrible burning sensation on my body and I pulled on my restraints to try and edge out of its shine.

Unable to move much I struggled to rolled over and give my burns some relief. My back was still lightly damp and felt prickly in the sun. As I dried the strangest sensation came over my tail like a horrible compression. Trying to crook my neck up to see it; my insides swirled in discomfort and panting I lay still in fear that my tail had a serious injury.

Slowly twitching my fin I realised something was defiantly wrong. Taking a deep breath I lifted an arm to glance under a was stunned in shock. I lay starring at my legs for a full minute before I realised the belt loop wasn't around me but lying a whole fin away from my feet. I was apparently much shorter without my long tail. I gingerly wiggled my toes and then a foolish grin came over me. I sat up on my knees and my hands were quickly free in the now slack bindings.

Eagerly I swung my legs off the side of the bed and pushed myself up. The boat lurched and I crumpled to the ground. Damn. This was going to take practice. I stumbled to and from the desk and bed for several minutes till I could walk steadily and even stand during the sways of the ship.

Bra on, I peeked through the white, flowery material and onto the deck. I didn't find the sun nearly as painful as I had earlier. There were a least a dozen muscular men walking around. One passed right by my window and I fell back in fright. Looking up he hadn't noticed me and I sighed in relief. There had been no sight of Eric but he was surely out there.

Time to come up with a plan, I staggered to a chair to think:

I could make I break for it, hope they are so stunned to see me they won't stop me and then swim for my life.. Assuming I turn back into a mermaid..

I could call for help and hide behind the door and attack whoever comes for help..

Perhaps I would not need to attack, the sailors might want to help me..

Or I could wait for the cover of darkness and then try and sneak away..

Or maybe I should just start singing and then we can all sing and dance and live happily ever after :)

o(=-{

What do you think Ariel's next move should be? Ideas? Go to my poll to tell me!


End file.
